Can We Meet Again?
by SeikaHonoshi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are childhood friends, but one day natsu supposedly 'dies'. Lucy is surprised when a boy who looks exactly the same as him is introduced to her life. What will happen next? Is he really the Natsu she used to know? Read on to find out... BEING REWRITTEN [DO NOT ENTER]
1. Chapter 1- Who are you?

**MitsukoTsubaki:** **I hope you like this fanfiction, minna! I have just rewritten it so please give it a go and feel free to criticise me in a review on the way out! ^ ^**

**LUCY'S POV:**

I saw a magic shop at the other end of the street. I wonder if they have any new celestial keys lately. I walked into the shop and heard the familiar ring of the bell above my head. I asked the shop owner if there were any new keys recently. He just started babbling something about a machine that changes the colour of your clothes. I rolled my eyes and I saw the new key, it was a dog mostly kept as pets. I was so excited, because this dog is a limited edition and it is so cute!

"How much is this one?" I asked, excitedly.

"That one isn't strong at all, It is 20,000 jewels if you still want it.' The shopkeeper said, frowning and shaking his head. I froze. 20,000 jewels. SO EXPENSIVE! I had to quickly think of something.

"Awww, i'm sure you could cut off some of the price just for me' I sat on the counter and tried to get him to co-operate.

**~A few haggles later~**

I stormed out of the shop. So my beauty is only worth 1000 jewels. Huh?! How dare he?! He only cut 1000 jewels off of the price. URGH! While I was busy sulking, I saw some girls screaming about a famous fire wizard in town, called Salamander.

…

…

…

...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SALAMANDER IS IN THIS TOWN!?

I followed them until I saw a crowd of fangirls surrounding something or someone. I squeezed through the fangirls and my heart started thumping. Salamnder. Is. Right. There. He looked my way and I practically fainted. Is it because he is a famous wizard, that my heart is beating this fast? Can this be love?

I swooned as he stared at me but then I noticed a boy with pink hair being beaten to the pulp by a few of the girls. Suddenly, I noticed the love ring on Salamander's finger, he was bewitching the girls to fall in love with him. That's just disgusting. EW.

I watched the pink haired boy and I felt a wave of confusion come over me. His hair. It was salmon pink. He couldn't be...Could he? The boy with pink hair that I knew passed away years ago...

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Lucy went to play with Natsu everyday, even when her father forbade it. She first met Natsu in a pond inside the forest. Lucy had been coming back every day to watch this little boy grab for the salmon in the pond. On the third day, Natsu suddenly stopped fishing and turned around. _

"_Are you just gonna hide there and watch me have all the fun?" Natsu asked. Lucy was startled but shook her head. She went over and sat next to him. _

"_My name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy announced "what's your name?" _

"_Igneel told me that I shouldn't tell anyone my name" Natsu said, triumphantly. _

_"Okay, then I shall call you...salmon boy!" Lucy joked. _

_"I AM NOT SALMON BOY!" Natsu shouted. _

_"Yes you are, you are always trying to catch salmon and your hair is salmon pink" Lucy said, giggling. The two of them met each other at the same pond everyday. They soon became the best of friends. Natsu never told lucy his real name as she was only ever calling him 'salmon boy'. However, one day, Lucy went to the pond but Natsu was nowhere to be seen. She went to the village and asked several people, most of them shook their heads. But when she asked an old couple, they exchanged glances._

"_I'm afraid nobody has seen the boy since yesterday, most say that he passed away because his warm, sweet aura has disappeared from this town" The old lady whispered with soulful eyes. _

_Lucy's eyes widened and she started shaking. She dropped to her knees. _

"_No...No...He didn't pass away" Lucy thought. She ran back to her home and cried herself to sleep in her pillow. Ever since that day, she went back to the pond everyday until she turned 16 in hope that he would somehow return..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

He died years ago...It's not him. Definitely not him. I am just jumping to conclusions because they both have pink hair. Either way, he had just broken the spell on me. I need to thank him properly. I went up to the pink haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, you just saved me a lot of trouble so I would like to thank you properly" I smiled and held out a hand. He just stared at me along with his blue cat.

"Hmmmm, I have heard Lucy Heartfilia somewhere before" He said. I tensed up. It was silent. The silence was broken by his stomach rumbling. I just laughed.

"Hey, how about I buy you lunch as a thanks?' I suggested.

**NORMAL POV FROM HERE:**

Lucy and Natsu walked to a nearby cafe. Natsu started rapidly ordering food along with his blue cat. She rolled her eyes. Whenever she tried to ask him a question he would SPRAY the answer with food flying out. She took a chance when he paused for a few seconds between each meal. 'What is your name?' Lucy asked. 'Oh, i am Natsu' He replied. This was another reason why he couldn't be salmon boy, because he wouldn't have revealed his identity that easily.

"Hmmmm, then I shall call you...PINKIE' Lucy said.

"I AM NOT PINKIE!" Natsu shouted, food flying in all directions. Lucy just giggled, but deep down she felt a pain because she remembered, that it was exactly what her childhood friend had said before. She felt as if someone had stuck a hundred daggers through her, but brushed it away because she didn't want to ruin the mood. When they exited the cafe. Natsu got down on his hands and knees and thanked her. Lucy was so embarrassed. She shouted at Natsu that it was fine and to hurry up and get outside. Could he really be her childhood friend?

**MitsukoTsubaki:** **Hi, and thank you for reading my fanfiction, i just want to give a special thanks to LayTheDemiGod because she has been very supportive and motivational. Thank you!**

**Please write a review and follow this story on the way out!**

**MitsukoTsubaki S2**


	2. Chapter 2- Natsu?

**A.N: Gomenasai! I am sorry this chapter was a little late, i just have a few small tests coming up and i have been studying. Gomenasai...**

**Thank you for everything! And i just want to take a moment to thank Asakura Chan as she is my personal beta reader and also my best friend. *Gets watery eyes* Thank you so much Asakura...Hellohiimnice has also been very supportive and i want to thank everyone who has helped me and supported me until now. **

**NORMAL POV FROM HERE:**

Natsu hurried outside with Lucy and walked along the street. "So...What's your story" Asked Lucy. "I heard about a fire wizard in town and thought about Igneel, the dragon who raised me" Natsu replied. Lucy winced at the name Igneel. 'Who is Igneel? Maybe this boy knows where HE is...' She thought. Before Lucy had a chance to reply, Natsu was already halfway down the street and thanking her for the food. Lucy sighed. It couldn't be helped. She sat on a bench and thought intently about Natsu. Is he really the boy she used to know?

**LUCY'S POV FROM HERE:**

I sat on the bench and thought of Natsu and my childhood friend. Are they brothers? I pushed the thought to the very back of my mind.

"if only I had a guild to be part of, then I would be able to focuicon other things..." I muttered to myself. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I heard rustling in the bush behind me so my head jerked and i was very surprised at who I saw before me. It was Salamander. I jumped back straight away as a natural response. "What do you want, Salamander?!" I said. Salamander just smirked. "I am having a party tonight, and wanted to invite you personally" Salamander replied. I was horrified. How dare he invite me, after he tried to hypnotize me into liking him?! I was about glare at him and walk off, when he said "I heard you wanted to be in a guild, it just so happens, that I am a member of fairy tail. The strongest guild in all of fíore". I froze. He is a member of fairy tail?! I put on my most seductive smirk and said "I would love to come to this party of yours, I will see you there then?". He smirked and used his purple fire to fly off into the distance. I sighed. Why did I have to stoop down to this level, just to get into a guild?

**NORMAL POV FROM HERE:**

Lucy walked down the road, she had finished getting ready for the party and she was now looking for the ship. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She tried to reach for her keys, but this person seemed to know and kept the keys out of her reach. She was at the verge of biting this person, because she could hardly breathe. The person let go and told her not to scream and to hear them out. She turned around and her eyes widened. It was Natsu.

**LUCY'S POV FROM HERE:**

It was Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. He was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. My life was turning upside down. There was my childhood friend. Standing right in front of me.

**NATSU'S POV FROM HERE:**

I just tried to explain the situation to her, when she suddenly fainted right in my arms. When I walk down the street this is going to look very wrong. I groaned. There is not choice but to try and hide in the shadows, when walking down the street. Sigh. Why did Lucy have to be so heavy. It is going to be hard to explain everything to her. Why i had to leave. Why i pretended to be clueless at the cafe. I tried to act like a completely different person and i didn't know if it was the right decision. Igneel would know what to do...

**NORMAL POV FROM HERE: **

Lucy had fainted, and Natsu had to take her to the nearest hotel, as it would be best if she rested and he told her in the morning.

When Lucy woke up, Natsu was lying on the sofa and was sleeping in a cute way. She didn't remember how she got there or where she was. She cocked her head and stared at him for about five minutes. Until, Natsu suddenly said, keeping his eyes closed "Are you just going to lie there and stare at me all day?". Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin. "How long have you been awake?" Lucy said developing a pain in her forehead. "About...five hours" Natsu said, smirking. Lucy felt anger well up in her. She was about to go and smack him when she remembered yesterday when she blacked out. She retreated into a corner and didn't take her eyes off of him. Natsu realised that she was scared of him, and he quickly stood up. As soon as he stood up, Lucy took hold of Loke's key and summoned him. The lion spirit appeared in a puff of smoke and put himself in front of Lucy, in a very protective and possessive way.

A.N

I am sorry, this chapter was quite short. I will update as soon as possible.

I just want to thank Asakura again, because she is my Beta reader and my best friend. So thank you for that!

Hellohiimnice and LadanTheDemiGod, thank you because you have been very supportive and you are one of my best friends!

IchigoHeartSan (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	3. Chapter 3-Help

**A.N: I just want to take a moment to thank LadanTheDemiGod, Asakura Chan, Hellohiimnice and Kuroi Chan because they have been making sure of grammatical mistakes and if the story line is okay. I would not be writing fanfiction without hellohiimnice so thank you so much.**

**Sorry, this chapter was released so late...**

**LUCY'S POV:**

Loki spread his arms to cover me as if he was trying to protect me from Natsu. I gripped the rims of my skirt and stared intently at Natsu. He had gotten up, and he was stuttering. "N-no, you ha-have the wrong idea!" He stammered.

"Keep away from Lucy!" Loke shouted.

I kept staring at him. The more i stared, the more he looked like...I shook the idea out of my head. I didn't know why, but i felt tears well up and streak down my face.

Loke looked as if he could have killed someone, when i started crying. "I'm sorry...i don't know why i am crying..." I said in between sniffs. Natsu had a look of sympathy on his face, but it turned into anger within a second.

"OI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY, HUH?" Natsu shouted, stabbing his finger at Loke. It seemed as though Natsu had completely forgotten about everything that had happened in the past ten minutes.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE PAST TEN MINUTES?!" Loke shouted, stabbing Natsu with his finger.

"How should i know?!" Natsu screamed back. I sighed. This was getting tiring, i sent Loke back to the spirit world without warning. This left a big gap in between me and Natsu. I regretted it, as soon as i sent him back. I grasped for the key again, but Natsu stopped me.

"I'm sorry, i didn't think you would be scared of me after all this time..." He said, disappointedly.

I felt a pang in my head. All this time? I am so confused...Who is he? Is he Natsu or is he...

**NORMAL POV FROM HERE:**

Natsu slowly edged towards her, without her noticing it. He didn't want to alarm her like that ever again. Lucy jerked out of her daydream and stared at Natsu...

This chapter was really short but i will update soon.

IchigoHeartSan


	4. Chapter 4-We Meet Again Natsu

**A.N: thank you so much for everyone who has supported me up until now. I always give a special thanks to hellohiimnice and Asakura Chan.**

Lucy glared at Natsu, a puzzled look painted on her face. "who are you, really Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu avoided eye contact and started walking backwards. Lucy moved closer. "Look at me, Natsu and tell me what is actually happening here!" Lucy shouted. Natsu winced.

"I will tell you what is happening as long as you promise not to cry" Natsu said looking into her eyes.

**Lucy's POV:**

I looked at him intently. "I won't cry, i promise" i said in a happy voice. It didn't seem to fool him because he looked very unsure of what to do.

"I am the person you are looking for and at the same time i am not..." Natsu finally said after a long silence. I jerked my head. I stared at him to carry on explaining because i didn't understand anything. "When i was younger, i lived in a forest and went around the village making new friends, you were one of them..." Natsu said. I felt relieved and happy. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. "Wait, you promised not to cr-" Natsu said. He couldn't finish his sentence because I had ran to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Natsu" I whispered, smiling up at him. He was surprised for a few moments but soon smiled and whispered "I am back". I pulled away and let him carry on, because I still didn't know why he disappeared. "I disappeared because i went to look for my father...Igneel" Natsu said. The tears were rolling down my cheeks non stop. I didn't know if it was of happiness or of sadness. "He disappeared without saying a word...but i joined a guild" Natsu said, grinning.

"Which guild?" I asked almost immediately.

"Fairy Tail. Lucy...you should join fairy tail" Natsu said, brightly.

"Natsu...I missed you!" I jumped into his arms.

_End story with a happy ending._

**A.N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and i will be publishing another fairy tail fanfiction in a few days, please read and continue to support me!**

IchigoHeartSan S2


End file.
